


Messenger

by temarihime



Series: The Daily life of the Nara Household [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Deer, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: A Nara deer tells his story.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Daily life of the Nara Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846027
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much but I can't stop thinking about this. This is going to be series of compiled random promts. Thank you and enjoy.

I am a mere messenger to the gods. I am one of the many humble messengers that reside in this forest. We don’t mingle with many only chosen few, in this village; we are being taken care of by a family.

For years my ancestors have told me that this brood took and treated us like equal so in return we offer them protection and aid with our antlers. They are included in our herd and us in them. It has been established years ago that they will be our caretakers, and in a way, we are to them.

My treasured among them is the scarred man who they call their clan head. He was soft-spoken and gentle – he converses with me as if I can answer him back.

_He’s my boy._

I vividly remember the day when he brought his fawn to meet me. He was a skinny thing with the same facial features as my favorite human. He too was tender with me, offering me Shika senbei with little hands and curious eyes.

I played with him and enthralled him to the best of ability to my boy's delight. Months passed and I provided a fawn of my own to look after my boy's fawn.

Seasons passed consequently I sense my days are numbered. Steadily my body deteriorated until moving becomes painful. So my beloved boy moved me close to his home, his fawn now started transitioning into a stag.

They took care of me, alongside my boy’s mate. She was a loud one that sometimes she too instills fear in me but when she caresses my coat and hums to me as she gives me medication, I realized why my boy chose her.

I observe them every day.

When the sun was up, she wakes up her small herd. I discerned there were only three of them inside the home; I told myself that when I met the gods, I ask him to expand my boy’s herd. The rest of the members of their clan comes and go – to talk to the doe or to my boy, sometimes to their fawn and most of the time, they visit me. Telling me stories or to join me in slumber. My remaining days were beautiful and filled with love.

The day that my body gave up, I see him kneeling in front of me. Caressing my head, telling me it’s going to be okay. I saw his tears and I wanted to clean it up. I wanted to tell him it’s going to be okay. I told him I will bring their prayers to the gods. I will protect them even if I’m away. My boy, my sweet boy was trying to keep me awake.

My human will never understand that I’ve already affirmed my fate. That we deer know the time we are needed back. As the last of my breath left me, I only could submit my supplication to the gods to keep my boy safe, to keep his herd safe.

I too selfishly asked to be reincarnated and let me come back.

A sense of familiarity and belonging surround me as I opened my eyes and scrutinize my surrounding. The field felt like home, that perhaps in another lifetime, I was here before. I deliberately tried to stand up but failed, gentle hands catch me and my eyes focus on him.

A face that is so familiar greeted me, a face that somewhere in distant memory, hold a place in my heart. Is he part of my herd too? He’s not of the same kind but why does he feel like he belongs to me?

Day’s passes and I was fully welcomed to the herd. My birth giver and my siblings told me about our condition. They told me we are the lucky few to be born into this herd. I believe them, the gentle face I met was a testament to that.

My life as a fawn was full of ease, the forest provided our needs and our caretakers provide us with more. Every day, this gentle face comes in and checks us; he’s accompanied by a fellow being that is equivalent to a doe.

Her tone was loud to scare some of the fawns but this boy as I call him always assured them that she won’t hurt us, that she was also a part of the herd. I take a closer look to confirm my suspicion that there’s something different about her; I noticed that the fur on top of her head is different in color from our caretakers.

She chose me as her doe. She said I was hers and the gentle boy just laughed and offered her something that resembles the food our caretakers feed us. I went to her with gusto, I choose her too.

A new season was coming and I’ve grown a lot that he was able to bring me now with him closer to his home. I followed his footsteps as he retold his day to me, a feeling of nostalgia hit me that somehow I did this before. I did this with someone that closely reminds me of this human walking beside me.

We reached his home and the sentiment of awareness came back. I slowly choose a clearing to lounge on and my boy joined me. He lay down on my body as I curled my head on his shoulder. He still continued to talk about his day until he mentioned something that triggers my memory.

_He mentioned a father._

_Everything came back to me._

_My favorite boy._

My favorite boy with his scarred gentle face and this boy must’ve been his fawn.

The little shika he brought with him. So where was he? Is he away? I listened to the fawn, no, stag talk about him and I realized from his stories that he already passed. I bowed my head and prayed to gods once again to keep him safe and to tell him that it’s now my time to keep his herd safe.

I met his widowed doe too, the years had been kind to her but there was lacking in those eyes; there was none of the life I saw in her a lifetime ago.

I dutifully look after my boy. I always make sure he’s well and if I sense he wasn’t, I ask the gods to bring him good fortune. As the leaves fall and turned golden brown, I met his fawn. His eyes differ from my boy, this time it was the eyes of my favorite girl that stared back at me.

He wasn’t a skinny thing like my boy years ago, he was mildly plump and I can’t help but lick his little hands as they gravitated to my nose.

I stared up at the skies hoping my scarred face boy hears me. Here I am fulfilling my promise to you my dear boy. I will take care of your herd in your stead. I will be here the way you were there for me.

And if my time of passing comes again don’t worry, I’ll stay there with you this time. Till then my dear boy, I asked you to watch over us too.

_Your herd had indeed grown._


End file.
